


Abercrombie

by Shikasgirl10



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Clones, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3337130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikasgirl10/pseuds/Shikasgirl10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian meets a new friend will he fit into his family dynamics. Damian's not the only one to bring someone new into the family. Will Bruce keep quiet or make a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU. Terry is not from 40 years in the future in this fic. He is from the same time line, hope you enjoy

Christmas Eve 8:00 pm  
Gotham City  
Store  
Instead of hanging out by himself at the house Damian decided to go with Pennyworth to the store rather than stay by himself after Grayson walked him home and followed Bruce below stairs. Pennyworth was getting some last minute things for Christmas dinner. Damian thought ' that is impressive how he knows where everything is without looking.' as Pennyworth was putting stuff into the cart. Damian had to walk fast to keep up with Pennyworth. "Pennyworth how many people will be there tomorrow?" Damian asked. "9 sir." he answered as he walked down the aisle. Pennyworth stopped "Master Damian would you please go to the produce section and get me a lb. of asparagus?" He asked Damian. "Okay." Damian answered and walked to the produce section of the store.  
Damian made it to the produce section and started to look around to what he needed. He noticed a table with a teenage boy standing behind it demonstrating something. Damian walked over "Ladies and Gentlemen, the mock 1200 food processer is one of the top of the line product, it can process up to 10 different foods of veggies and once." the boy said enthusiastically. Damian smiled at the other boys energy. The boy demonstrated with ease like he has done it a 100 times. Some people clapped and walked away others asked what aisle. "Hey Abercrombie!" the boy called out to Damian. Damian looked up at the boy, his blue eyes meeting the boys honey brown ones. "Do you need something?" the boy asked. Damian shakes his head to clear it cause he forgot how to think for a moment. "yes, do you know where the asparagus is?" Damian asked. The other boy smiled "ya, follow me." he said and stepped around the table to where Damian was standing.  
The boy started to walk, as they were walking Damian to the time to assess the other boy. He was 5'11 give or take, tan skin, brown hair, and honey brown eyes almost golden. Damian could feel the warmth coming off the other boy it made him uncomfortable but in a good way. "so Abercrombie how old are you?" the boy asked. "13 why." Damian said skeptically. "Just wondering, it's the way you carry yourself like you are older then you really are." he paused "oh by the way I'm 15 if you wanted to know." he added as they reached their destination. 'Wow he is two years older than me.' Damian thought to himself trying to figure this boy out. "How much do you need?" the boy asked Damian responded with "a lb." the boy started to fill up a bag as he watched Damian like he is doing the same thing Damian did moments before. "You're cute you know that right" the boy said tying off the bag and holding it out to Damian. Damian turned red taking the bag from him. The boy laughed "sorry if I embarrassed you." he said. "it's alright." Damian responded, the boy smiled and Damian couldn't help but smile back. "You play the violin right?" he asked Damian. Damian nodded, "Cool I play the piano, oh I'm Adam by the way." Adam said holding out his hand.  
Damian took his hand and shake it, "how did you know I play the violin?" Damian asked. "well I've seen you leave the auditorium after practice is over." Adam said off handedly. "Oh, I'm Damian." Damian said, Adam smiled "nice name Damian." Adam commented. They started to head back to Adam's table. When they get there Damian said "thank you." Adam smiled at that. Adam looked up so did Damian and he saw some type of plant taped to the poll. "You're welcome Abercrombie." Adam said leaning down and giving Damian a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth. Strighting up Adam said "Maybe I'll see you at the recital. I have to play as well." and went back behind his table. Damian practically ran beat red in the face back to Pennyworth. He put the bag in the cart and walked with Pennyworth to checkout. Waiting in line Damian was trying to sort out some feelings he's feeling inside. And it is frustrating, but at the same time he wants to see Adam again and maybe be his friend. Pennyworth said it was time to go Damian ran to catch up and they left for the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being so late. I'm in a Jason Todd mood so expect more chapters

**Christmas Eve**

**Gotham City**

**11:45 PM**

Batman was standing on a roof top across the street from an apartment building, he had his binoculars trained on a window of an apartment. He sensed Nightwing coming up behind him, "Is it some new bad guy that you have been stalking for the past few nights." Nightwing asked, Batman looked at him then back to the window. Her name is Terry Ward she is a first year law student, she interns at the Gotham City Public defender's office. " Batman said. "Is she a threat?" Nightwing asked , Batman shook his head no, " She lives in that apartment with Jason. They have a pattern, routine it's normal." Batman told Nightwing, a shocked look crossed Nightwing's face. "Jason goes to work at 6 gets home at 5:30PM. He starts dinner, 6:00PM she comes home and starts to do the dishes as he is done using them. 6:30PM they sit down at the bar and eat, 6:45PM they clean up the rest of the dinner dished. They watch TV till 7:15 then she goes down the hall while she is getting her text books Jason is putting his Red Hood gear in a duffel bag from his hiding place under the floor. She comes back he kisses her good bye she tell him "Be careful." she sits down at the bar to study and he leaves for his second job that she thinks he has. She doesn't know that he is the Red Hood." Batman stated. Nightwing took the binoculars from Batman and looked into the window, he saw a woman's back as she was closing her books and putting her stuff away "Red Hood is not going to have a good night." Batman said, Nightwing looked away from the window at Batman "Why?" Nightwing asked. "He hasn't been on the streets in about a week. That's how long it took the toxin to get out of the system of Scarecrow's victims." Batman said, "The attack on the court house for him to escape. That's why you gave the Scarecrow an extra beat down, you broke bones." Nightwing commented. Batman nodded, "She's going to find out, that could break Jay's progress." Nightwing added. Batman smirked "What?" Nightwing demanded not thinking this is funny at all, "She already knows, the be careful has a double meaning. Jason sometimes forgets when he is injured to put everything away so, she picks it up before he wakes up and puts it in its hiding spot." Batman said. Nightwing laughed, "Let's go see if Red Hood needs help."Nightwing said when he stopped laughing. The left the roof and headed for the Narrows.

**12:00 AM**

**Christmas Day**

By the time they got to the Narrows all they had found was a bunch of gang member in crumpled heaps on the ground and no Red Hood. "At least they are still breathing, maybe she is good for him." Nightwing stated, Batman and Nightwing decided to patrol more in the Narrows, get the guys that Red Hood missed. "Where's Robin?" Nightwing asked, "He decided wanted to help Alfred with dinner for tonight." Batman said. "Sounds like he is growing up." Nightwing commented, "Alfred said that you were bring someone to dinner." Batman said as they made their way back to the Bat mobile. "Ya, she's in my physics class. She kept saying no to me when I asked her out and finally two months ago she said yes." Nightwing said, Batman nodded. They both got into the Bat mobile and drove back to the cave, when they got there they were greeted by Damian. Nightwing smiled at him as he got out of the Bat mobile. "Hey Dami what's up?" Nightwing asked as he took off his mask to become Dick. Batman followed suit. Dick, Bruce and Damian went upstairs to find Alfred. "Pennyworth told me to inform you that he got Todd to come to dinner tonight, I do not know how." Damian told them. Dick laughed, Bruce and Damian left him in the study.


End file.
